1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevating mechanism and a related display device, and more particularly, to an elevating mechanism with an elasticity compensative function and a related display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat panel displays (FPDs) have been most widely utilized in display devices as a replacement for the cathode ray tube (CRT). This is true for several reasons, for example, due to features of excellent picture quality, lightweight, thin size, and low power consumption.
Generally, an elevating mechanism is provided for users to adjust a height of a screen. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a display device 10 in the prior art. The display device 10 includes a screen 12 which can be a liquid crystal display, an elevating mechanism 14 connected to the screen 12, and a base 16 connected to the elevating mechanism 14 and installed on a bottom of the display device 10 for supporting the elevating mechanism 14. The elevating mechanism 14 is used for adjusting a vertical distance between the screen 12 and the base 16 so as to adjust the height of the screen 12. The elevating mechanism 14 includes a fixing component 18, an elevating component 20 connected to the screen 12 and installed inside the fixing component 18 in a movable manner relative to the fixing component 18, and a constant force spring 22. One end of the constant force spring 22 is connected to the fixing component 18, and the other end of the constant force spring 22 is connected to the elevating component 20. The screen can be fixed in a certain height by static equilibrium of gravity of the screen 12 and an elastic restoring force of the constant force spring 22 so that users can adjust the screen 12 with the same force smoothly. However mechanical design of the constant force spring 22 is complicated and cost of the constant force spring 22 is high. There is a need to find a mechanism for simulating the constant force spring 22 with simply structure and low cost.